


Beam of Moonlight

by xhbsx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), F/M, Fluff, Post Season 3, i want moonberry surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhbsx/pseuds/xhbsx
Summary: Callum needs a nickname. All the best couples have a nickname.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Beam of Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking, enjoy the fluff!!! Someone tell me why they so cute. I scream. Let me know what you think!!!

_ A nickname, that’s what he needed.  _ All the best couples had nicknames. His dad had a name for his mother, one that always made her smile. Sparrow, he used to call her his sparrow, which now that Callum thought about it was a mix of their names. Harrow and Sarai. Sparrow, cute. What about Rayla and Callum? Rayllum? No, that wasn’t cute like Sparrow. He needed something cute. 

He’d been thinking about this for a few days now. Rayla was pretty, he loved it, but everyone called her her Rayla, since it was her  _ name _ . He needed something that only he could call her and  _ my love _ was too generic and simple for her.

Tonight, especially, it was on his mind as he lay beside her on the Adoraburr field. They’re given up counting the star for there far too many and had drifted off into a peaceful quiet. Until Callum broke it. 

“Rayla,” Callum turned to face her, she was still watching the sky. A vast expanse of darkness dotted with a billion tiny stars, and the moon full in all its’ magic. It was beautiful. So much more so than the night exactly a month ago. But he didn’t want to think of that night. Not tonight. Not when everything was perfect. The wind blew through their hair, the addorburs chirped amongst themselves in the distance and the clouds were clear

The sky was a painting so picturesque, crafted by careful hands that paid attention to every minuscule detail from the moon’s surface to the smallest star. Even with all the time in the world, with the best pencils and pads he’d never be able to recreate this picture, he thought. An urge in him flared to draw the darkness above him, soothed only by Rayla’s hand in his, resting on the bed of grass. He wanted to move not a centimetre, for they fit together like keys kissing their lock.

Rayla looked at him, her violet eyes pinning him to where he lay and he wondered how bad it would be to stay here with her for the rest of their lives. He wouldn’t mind being frozen in place right now by her violet eyes that twinkled far brighter than any star in the sky. A wide smile on her lips and a rosy tint on her cheeks. Again, the urge to draw rumbled in his gut, a desire to fill his sketchbook with nothing but her. But also, he wanted to lie there and simply stare at her. A silver strand of hair escaped its place behind her ear and fell across her face. Her nose scrunched up as the hair danced over the bridge.

Callum laughed as he used his free hand to push it behind her ear. His hand lingered there. Her skin was warm like a soft fire in the cool spring wind that breezed through the grass blades. He rubbed his thumb against her cheek, and her smile widened. Her own hand came up and she placed it over his so as to keep him there. Though he wasn’t planning on moving it any time soon. 

“You are so...” What words could he even use to describe her? She was everything he could ever want in a person and then more. He thought of all the books in any of the libraries in Katolis but none of them would contain a word that would encompass everything he felt for her. Heroic, daring, beautiful, funny, all the words were so bland and mediocre, everything he’d used before. 

“What am I, Callum?” She grinned, cheeks rosier. She pulled him out of the thesauruses in his head, back into the field where all he could come up with was:

“Rayla,” he said, she coaxed an eyebrow waiting for him to follow up with something. “I don’t know… there are not enough words in the human language to describe how amazing you are. To tell you everything I love about you. I love you because you’re Rayla.” She was laughing now

“Somehow that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,” She managed. The sliver of the moonlight and the glow of the fireflies showed off her hair like a halo of light. And all this light was his. How did he get so lucky? 

“Rayla.” There was more he had to tell her, so much more.

“Callum.” She stopped laughing, and simply watched him like she was waiting for him to say something more ridiculous than before.

“What does your name mean?” 

She pursed her lips, thinking for a moment and then, “Roughly it’s a beam of moonlight.” She pointed at the moon, nestled between the stars, watching them, watching over them? “My mom was so creative. Dad wanted to call me something else, but even he can’t change mom’s mind.” 

“It fits you so well.” He glanced at the moon and then back at her, and then again, the moon. And he realized how she was sitting under the moonlight, the ray just upon her, illuminating her, separate from the dark of the field and the trees. She glowed, attracting the light to her and radiating it out. For a second he wondered if this field was alive because of her. So vibrant and magical because she was here, in the moonlight, emanating it to the air around her. He sat up, still holding her hand and grinned at her, his smile stretching ear to ear. She raised an eyebrow back. 

“Because I’m a Moonshadow Elf?” 

“Because you give us all hope and keep us going when everything seems so dark. Because you’re the reason we saved Zym and Queen Zubeia. Because without you Viren would still have the egg. If you hadn’t chased me to the egg, Ezran might not even be here. And with Nxy, if it wasn’t for you, we would’ve lost them in the desert. You’re the reason I’m not in the dark right now Rayla, I can see and it’s because you’re here, like moonlight when it’s dark. You give off light and energy in the darkest of moments. Like a beacon in the sea you hate so much. You’ve saved us all. You’ve saved me. You’re my beam of moonlight, Rayla.``  _ It was perfect. Just the thing he’d been looking for.  _

She stared up at him, her face locked in a goofy lovestruck grin, and her eyes, misty. Her cheeks were redder than Ezran’s favourite jelly tarts, and her chest was rising significantly quicker. Heat pooled in his cheeks as well. He’d gone off on a ramble again. The words tumbled out of him because he didn’t like to keep his emotions locked away. 

It’s why he drew, to release the feelings inside him, it’s why his parents used to host the Big Feelings Time, because what is the use of hiding how you feel if it doesn’t help anyone, least of all yourself. However, sometimes saying your thoughts out loud can make the biggest difference, enough to change a heart. She continued to stare, but he knew he hadn't said too much, for she deserved to hear so much more than this.

“I love you, Rayla, I really do.” He’d say it again and again, as many times as she wanted to hear it.

“I love you too, Callum.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. Her arms coiled around his neck, and everything was as perfect as it should be.

The soft chirping that was in the distance moments ago was now right next to their ears and far more disruptive. Callum pulled back, both their cheeks brighter than a glow toad. He looked around hastily, realizing that the noises were coming from the Adoraburrs who had clustered around them. There were at least twenty. “Oh.”

“To be fair this is their home,” Rayla laughed, sitting up as well, “Sorry, little ones.” She held her hand out and five Adoraburrs, all different pigments of the rainbow jump into her hand, snuggling against it.

“That is fair.” He stared at a red one, that stared right back at him. He gave it the “I’m watching you” look to which the red puffball’s response was curious silence. The red Adoraburr simply hopped in place watching the two of them. Callum turned to Rayla, not knowing whether they should go back to laying down hand in hand to watch the sky, ignore the Adoraburrs and going back to kissing or to leave and go back to Silvergrove where him, Ezran, and Soren were staying a few days.

“Callum, should we get some Moonberry Surprise? And leave these Adoraburrs alone for the night.” Without him even needing to voice his thoughts Rayla had answered. The creatures jumped and chirped in agreement, wanting the lovers out, for the Moon and her magic would only stay for so long and the two had been here for most of the evening. For a second Callum wondered how Adoraburrs repopulated but then decided that, to be honest, he’d rather not know, and disregarded the thought as he looked away from the happy cluster.

They both stood up, dusting themselves off of Adoraburr and stray grass. “Lead the way, my moonbeam.” He’d found the perfect nickname, short and versatile, and something only he could call since only he knew the meaning behind her name. Rayla who’d begun to walk towards the wooden bridge to Silvergrove came to halt as she heard him call. She turned to face him. Eyebrows, questioning.

“Really, is that what you’re calling me now?” She rolled her eyes at him, but the smile on her face said otherwise. She faced the trail again and pulled him along. They were at the top of the bridge now. She pulled him a little closer until they were just a foot apart. The key. Then they danced. The wind whistled through the trees and the bugs skittered in the distance. The Moon cast a beam on them like a spotlight and Callum wondered if it was Rayla’s light. Her hand was so warm in his, he wondered how nice it would be to fall asleep next to this everlasting heat. Would he even need a blanket? Surely, she would be enough.

“Yup,” He gave her one dramatic nodded, adding: “My moonlight.” The dance came to an end, and the invisible veil dissipated to reveal a town decked in magic and wonder. Houses, shops and vendors were draped in lights, as fireflies and moon moths hung around every corner. Callum could hear guitars, and bagpipes complemented with vocals every corner he turned. 

The town was celebrating a party, probably for the full moon, and this one was extra special because it was the first moon after the safe return of the Dragon Prince. Ezran was probably off making Moonberry jelly tarts. Children ran across them, from one ally to another, holding glowing balloons and stringy candy. They laugh and laugh as parents hurried behind them. He saw couples around them holding hands and sharing sweet kisses. It was a celebration of peace and love to an era without borders and the overhanging threat of war. As the music blared and the inhabitants danced once again, he realized the power and magic the Moon held, how something so calm and serene could be so full of life and excitement. But then again one could only the appearance of a thing, never it’s reality. The powerful pull of the Moon behind its soft façade was especially evident tonight. 

“You think you’re so clever don’t you.” Rayla pulled him out of his trance into the music of the town.

“Definity.” Passersbys grinned and held out their hands, wanting to talk to the newly appointed Last Dragonguard and her human mage boyfriend. Rayla smiled back at them and hurried to stay on pace with Callum who still didn’t receive as much attention as she did. But she deserved this, for the unfair banishment she’d received this was the least her people could do to commemorate her sacrifices.

“What’s your name mean?” she retaliated, once they’d moved from the most recent group that attacked her.

“Nope.” A smile played on his lips as he ignored her pokes and prods to get him to answer.

“Callum,” she stretched the vowels in mock annoyance.

“Rayla?” he copied her.

“Tell me.” They were not far from the  _ Moon Café _ now. 

They’d been there at least a few times every week since Rayla’s status as a ghost was lifted. 

Not that he’d been complaining. While he couldn’t put his name on what the surprise was, even the Royal Chef was puzzled, it was just so enticing, sweet with a tinge of sour, like lemon. He could very well eat it for breakfast, lunch and dinner given the chance.

The owners were a married couple sweet as their baked goods. They’d doused them in coupons for saving Xadia and occasionally give them free Moonberry Surprises.

“Why would I do that, my moon and stars?” He faced her and winked, willing his face to stay calm and collected.

“Oh, come on.” She rolled her eyes but she was blushing and a smile slowly forming on her lips.

“I love you.” He poked her nose.

She shook her head, knowing that he wouldn’t give in, so she’d let it go. For now, “I love you too.” She would find out eventually. 

And they were here. Callum looked forward and saw a little café in front of them,  _ Moon Café. _

The two walked through the purple door, hand in hand. Grins on their faces, love in their hearts with the moon watching over them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!! I love you as much as Rayla loves Moonberry Surprise!! Also, I wrote this all in present tense first but that is just so weird for me, I changed it so hnggggggg. 
> 
> Follow my Insta for poems inspired by my fandoms @dreamsish


End file.
